black_pinkfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Playing With Fire
Playing With Fire (hangul:불장난; romanização: buljangnan) é uma música do grupo sul-coreano formado pela YG Entretenimento, BLACKPINK. O single e seu clipe foram liberados em 1 de novembro de 2016, fazendo parte do segundo single-álbum do grupo, Square Two. Áudio Spotify Distribuição de Linhas # (42.1 segundos) - 31.0% # (36.7 segundos) - 27.0% # (32.1 segundos) - 24.0% # (24.9 segundos) - 18.0% Letras |-|Romanização= |-|Hangul= 우리 엄만 매일 내게 말했어 언제나 남자 조심하라고 사랑은 마치 불장난 같아서 다치니까 Eh 엄마 말이 꼭 맞을지도 몰라 널 보면 내 맘이 뜨겁게 달아올라 두려움보단 널 향한 끌림이 더 크니까 Eh 멈출 수 없는 이 떨림은 On and on and on 내 전부를 너란 세상에 다 던지고 싶어 Look at me look at me now 이렇게 넌 날 애태우고 있잖아 끌 수 없어 우리 사랑은 불장난 My love is on fire Now burn baby burn 불장난 My love is on fire So don’t play with me boy 불장난 Oh no 난 이미 멀리 와버렸는걸 어느새 이 모든 게 장난이 아닌 걸 사랑이란 빨간 불씨 불어라 바람 더 커져가는 불길 이게 약인지 독인지 우리 엄마도 몰라 내 맘 도둑인데 왜 경찰도 몰라 불 붙은 내 심장에 더 부어라 너란 기름 Kiss him will I diss him I don’t know but I miss him 중독을 넘어선 이 사랑은 crack 내 심장의 색깔은 black 멈출 수 없는 이 떨림은 On and on and on 내 전부를 너란 불길 속으로 던지고 싶어 Look at me look at me now 이렇게 넌 날 애태우고 있잖아 끌 수 없어 우리 사랑은 불장난 My love is on fire Now burn baby burn 불장난 My love is on fire So don’t play with me boy 불장난 걷잡을 수가 없는 걸 너무나 빨리 퍼져 가는 이 불길 이런 날 멈추지 마 이 사랑이 오늘 밤을 태워버리게 Woo |-|Tradução= A minha mãe me diz todos os dias Para ter cuidado com os homens Porque o amor é como brincar com fogo Minha mãe pode estar certa Porque quando vejo você, meu coração fica quente Porque ao invés de medo, minha atração fica maior? Eu não posso parar esse tremores que Continuam, continuam e continuam Enquanto quero me jogar totalmente Em seu mundo Olhe para mim olhe para mim agora Você estar queimando assim e Eu não consigo fugir Nosso amor é como brincar com fogo Meu amor está em chamas Agora queime, querido! Queime Brincando com fogo Meu amor está em chamas Portanto, não brinque comigo garoto! Brincando com fogo Oh não, eu já vim de muito longe De repente, nada disso é mais um jogo O amor é vermelho como fogo Então alimente o fogo com seu sopro Isso é um remédio ou um veneno? Nem ao mesmo minha mãe sabe Um ladrão em meu coração e a policia não sabe Se eu beijá-lo, o iludirei Eu não sei, mas sinto falta dele Esse é o vício passado, esse é o amor quebrado A cor do meu coração é preto Eu não posso parar com esse tremor que Continuam, continuam e continuam Enquanto quero me jogar totalmente Em seu mundo Olhe para mim olhe para mim agora Você está queimando assim e Eu não consigo fugir Nosso amor é como brincar com fogo Meu amor está em chamas Agora queime, querido! Queime Brincando com fogo Meu amor está em chamas Portanto, não brinque comigo garotinho! Brincando com fogo Não posso controlar esse caminho flamejante Que está se espalhando tão rápido Não me pare Só assim esse amor pode queimar até estar noite Whooo Desempenho nas paradas Semanais Mensais Vitórias em programas Galeria de vídeos BLACKPINK - '불장난 (PLAYING WITH FIRE)' M V 《Comeback Special》 BLACKPINK (블랙핑크) - PLAYING WITH FIRE (불장난) @인기가요 Inkigayo 20161106 BLACKPINK - ‘불장난(PLAYING WITH FIRE)’ DANCE PRACTICE VIDEO Curiosidades *O videoclipe de "Playing With Fire" foi o segundo do BLACKPINK a atingir 100 milhões de visualizações e 1 milhão de likes no Youtube. *O videoclipe de "Playing With Fire" foi o videoclipe de K-pop mais visto no mês de novembro de 2016. *Nesta canção apenas Lisa tem linhas de rap, não Jennie. *"Stay" e esta música são as únicas músicas do BLACKPINK apresentadas no M!Countdown. Categoria:Músicas coreanas Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Singles Categoria:Singles coreanos Categoria:Lançadas em 2016 Categoria:BLACKPINK Categoria:Square Two